Divine Kasumi
In-Story Categories: Those Risen to Prominence during the War (Part 1), by Blake Xi Backstory "I need to find the truth of what happened to Ark. Atro... '' '' I hope you're okay. Your sister misses you." Atro never knew he had a sister. What Atro also didn't know was that she was living in the same monastery as he was. When the bandits attacked the monastery, Kasumi was the reason Atro mustered enough strength to fight down the bandits. Atro really did have immense strength on his own, but Kasumi was his true companion. After Kasumi revealed that Atro was her brother, Atro was filled with determination as his skills powered up even more. Feeling her brother's power, Kasumi knew deep inside that Atro didn't need her power anymore. After meeting Cade, Skye and Demacis at the Bariura Empire, Kasumi knew that she wouldn't be alone anymore, and eventually fell in love with Cade. Kasumi, watching from the shadows, guided Atro at every inch. Watching Kuda try to take every opportunity to assassinate her death brother tore her apart, but she fended off Kuda at every inch with her own skills. However, as the Oracle Knight struck Atro down, Kasumi imbued Atro with the last of her strength for Atro to take Kuda's life just as her brother perished. Distraught and grieving, Kasumi took Urias and chased after the Oracle Knight and disappeared into history. Stats * Lord only Sphere Anteros Stat boosting - 30% boost to Atk and Def, fills BB gauge per turn (5 BC), fills BB gauge when attacked (2~3 fill) and fills BB gauge on Spark (1 BC) It was common knowledge that Urias was an extremely powerful sword, tempered by the gods themselves. Only Atro, one of the Six Heroes, has ever pulled it from its resting place. However, what many people didn't know was that a similar blade was forged, the Light Sword Anteros. Found deep in the Bariuran Armory, Kasumi noticed this peculiar sword's aura resonating from deep within the room. Picking Anteros up, Kasumi felt invigorated, and went off to tell Cade about the sword. Attacks 12 hit normal attack, total 36 DC Leader Skill: Light of Truth 120% boost to Atk power of Light types, fills BB gauge when attacking (8 BC) & hugely boosts Light elemental damage (150%) Extra Skill: ''Truth Seeker'' Anteros Doubles normal hit count, fills BB gauge per turn (5 BC) & 20% boost to all parameters when Anteros is equipped Brave Burst: Morose Requiem 15 BC Increases all allies' BB gauge (10 BC fill), increases BB gauge when damage is taken (5~8 fill) & gradually recovers BB gauge for all allies (8 BC/turn) for 3 turns Super BB: ''Awakening'' 25 BC, 16 DC, 520% mod 16 hit combo Light attack on all enemies, fills BB gauge when guarding (6 BC), increases BB gauge on Spark (2~3 fill) & casts ignore defense for 3 turns Ultimate BB: ''Dream of Night'' 20 BC, 19 DC, 1200% mod 19 hit combo Light attack on all enemies, fully fills all allies' BB gauge (999 BC) & massively boosts BB gauge fill rate (200% fill rate) for 3 turns Category:CustomUnits